In Another World
by saragator
Summary: Amy Potter, her sister Sonia, and soulmate Cameron Stevenson accidently fall into the land of Equestria, which in turn flashes straight into evil's arms. Can they save the humanized ponies from the universe controlling witch and get back home in Kansas?


**Prologue**

_Smack! __Crack! __Whoosh!_

"Yay!" Amy Potter shot her hand into the air in excitement as she saw the hockey ball fly into the net.

It was a warm, sunny day in Kansas City and everyone was outside preparing for this year's big fall harvest. Mr. Potter told his daughters to go play with Cameron Stevenson, a 21 year old college student, a few corn fields down.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! My very first shot!" Amy raised her hand for her sister to slap in celebration. Cameron put a hand to his face and shook his head in impatience.

"Let's get back to the damn hockey game, okay?"

"Cameron!" Amy scolded. "Just because Sonia knows most of the swear words doesn't mean you can say them around her!" She took the 9 year old aside, a couple feet away from Cameron, and told her to not repeat what he said.

"Amy, you swear too," Cameron retaliated.

Amy groaned. "That's… a different story."

He snorted. "As if," he chuckled at his own joke.

She frowned. "Just drop it, Cam." Amy turned around with her hands on her sister's shoulders. Suddenly the wind picked up and blew the hockey equipment haywire. Sonia went after the runaway ball.

As Amy watched Sonia run off, she began to wonder what it would be like to be a mother and wife. But not just anyone's wife, Cameron's wife. Without running into many details, Amy's friend Angelica recommended that she should go out with Cam. Ever since, she had a crush on him. And she was desperate to find out if he liked her.

Without realizing it, Amy had zoned out.

Cameron immediately noticed this and went up to her, concerned. "Uh, Amy? Are you okay?" Cameron asked.

Amy shook her head to clear it out. "Yeah, I'd better get the, uh, net."

"I'm right behind you!''

They ran into the corn fields to get the tattered net. They picked it up and re-attached the pipes back together in a few minutes. Amy looked up into Cameron's blue-gray eyes, his blonde shoulder-length hair ruffled from the wind. Of course, being in Kansas, the sky darkened; turning a funky color and a funnel cloud formed a few miles away. Cameron intently watched Amy's long dirty-blonde hair blow in the wind, keeping rhythm with the swaying corn. Her blue eyes sparkled even without the sun. Blushing, Amy tried turning her head away but was stopped by Cameron. Putting a hand to her cheek, he leaned in out of the blue and his lips met hers. The kiss was mesmerizing for both of them. They didn't separate, even when the forming twister touched the ground a couple miles away and began tearing up the nearby corn.

_Yes! _Amy thought as Cam brought her closer to him. _He __does __like __me!_

Just then, Sonia ran up to the couple shouting, "Hey guys! I found the… ew. Please, not in front of me." She made a disgusted face.

Amy, realizing that her sister was watching, quickly pulled away.

_Aw, __darn! __Why __do __you__h ave __to __interrupt __lil' __sis, __you__… _Amy retorted to herself.

Then, hearing the train-like sound of the twister, Cameron grabbed both girls and led them towards the house.

"Cameron? My mom said that we should go to our house when something happens, like a tornado," Sonia said.

"There's no time! Our house is acres away!" Amy shouted over the howling wind.

"Amy? Your pants are glowing," Cameron said.

"Why are you looking down there?" she yelled, offended; their embracement being totally forgotten about.

"Sissy, look! I'm flying!" Sonia shouted excitedly.

Amy looked at her sister, horrified by the fact her sister is glowing and slowly being pulled into the approaching tornado.

"Cameron! Help!" Amy screamed, trying desperately to save her sister. Cameron grabbed hold of Amy, pulling her and her sister away from the twister. Besides all the effort, Sonia was whisked away from Amy's grasp and disappeared in a cloud of sparkling dust.

"Cam! We got to save her!" Amy screamed, scared to death. She hugged Cam in complete, utter fear.

"Um… we got a little problem," he said, gently pushing her away and glancing at her nonexistent legs. "Your legs are gone."

"Would you st—" Amy started before she too was whisked away in a cloud of dust. Cameron wiped his mouth casually with his sleeve, an almost unnoticeable tear in his eye. He looked down and noticed that the sleeve he just used was covered in sparkles. His jaw dropped as he also was beginning to glow. The raging tornado swept him off his feet and…

**My Little Pony**

**My Little Pony**

**Ah, aah, ah, aah**

_Whoa __dude! __What __just __happened?_ Cameron thought as he gained conscious. He sat up and spat out a mouthful of grass. He then stared at his hands, which appear to be drawn.

"What the-" Cameron shouted, but was cut off by Amy.

"Cameron!" Amy interrupted, hoping that he would remember the mini speech she gave him. He screamed, scared to death because he thought Amy had died for some odd reason.

"Cameron, you scared Fluttershy away," Sonia said in a baby-like voice, pouting. No one noticed she was there. She had apparently landed away from the others, by the looks of it.

"Who?" Cameron and Amy asked in unison, both confused.

"Fluttershy. She's a yellow pegasus with a pink mane. Butterfly cutie mark. She is also very soft-spoken and very good with animals."

The two young adults stared at Sonia, then at each other. _Pegasus? __Mane? __Cutie__mark? _both thought. _What __is __she __talking __about?_ Then it clicked in Amy's head. She faintly remembered a show Sonia would watch that had a character named Fluttershy. The characters were ponies as well.

"Sonia, you watch way too much My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," Amy said.

"Hi!'' someone spoke.

The two teenagers screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Except for My Little Pony involvements, all original characters are used. My Little Pony characters and locations belong to Hasbro and the Hub's TV show.

Enjoy!


End file.
